Hagaren the Movie: Conqueror of Shambala
by Auto-mail Alchemist
Summary: Here's the movie, from all that I can remember. [Is not completed yet.]


The water shook and waves flowed sweetly across the distance. Nearing the view to a smaller island in comparison to the ocean that surrounded it, a factory, smaller than the island, but big enough to be useful to business men and women, was placed upon this land. Inside, the 14 year old, Alphonse Elric, listened in on what the man said to him.

Many words were spoken, but they had a bad feeling to them. Al didn't like where this was going. The masked man showed Al–who he believed to be the "Fullmetal" Alchemist–his 'brilliant' plan to open the Alchemical Hellhole with the large iron doors, known as the "Gate".

Al didn't like this idea. His plan was filled to the core with hatred, evil, and whatever necessary to make a villain. So the younger Elric shook his head 'No' and told him it wouldn't be productive enough. He told him tat he needed to follow the law of equivalency before ever trying such an awful plan. Al refused to help.

Angered, the masked man took a few steps back and looked at the seven foot suit of armor and laughed a little. "I'm not sure that was a very smart idea, Fullmetal Alchemist…" He said with a little sarcasm induced.

Al looked at the man suspiciously and as he did so, a metal and cement control panel came up from the ground at a nice and quick pace. Al, looked and without second thought, realized he was trapped, suddenly. Around Al's large metal frame were placed strong, cemented blocks.

Al struggled violently to get free as the man at the control panel pulled a lever and two, long, extendable, metal arms flung out towards Al, drills spinning at the end of them. Al kept on struggling. But as soon as those drills made their way into Al's metal body, drilling holes and very few sparks flying, Al's helmet flew off and his body became limp.

As the drills came back to where the masked man was positioned, the cemented blocks went back down. Al's body wobbled for a moment then fell to the ground, completely motionless.

But this was just an act. The masked man laughed hysterically and made his way over to the fallen suit of armor. But as he looked upon it, through the drilled holes, he noticed there wasn't a body to go with the armor. "Wha--?" He asked himself.

"There's nobody inside? How can this be?" The man shuffled to the front of Al's body, looking through the hole, where Al's helmet would usually be, but he saw nothing…

"Was it a puppet?" He asked nothing but the walls and air that surrounded them. A distant clapping sound could be heard, but the man, with his selective hearing, chose to ignore it. Suddenly, the man was shaken up by the clashing of cement to cement. The real Fullmetal Alchemist had just stepped into the picture. The man, whipping around, looked at Edward Elric and fell back. Al got up and ran to Ed, saying something loudly.

"Nii-san, you're late!" Al shouted to Edward.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Ed replied. Ed looked awkward though. For what his attire was, he looked as if he had either just came from a scuba-diving adventure or a space one.

The man growled and yelled to the short blonde alchemist.

Ed only returned the words. "Mistake Number One: We aren't interested in your stupid games. We only came here because we were told to." Ed said to the man. The man made another comment, well…more of an insult, but once more, Ed replied. "Mistake Number Two: We don't give a crap what you think. The only thing we're currently interested in is the Stone. The Philosopher's Stone." Ed held a finger up, his index finger and he said what he said.

The man shook and growled angrily. Then, he flung backwards and out from beneath his jacket's long sleeves came flying forward two more of those metal, retractable drills. One, before Ed knew it, came flying at his face. It broke the space-like helmet and made Ed fall back. The second one, however, went at Ed's right arm's shoulder. The man smirked, but it vanished much quicker than it appeared as he noticed that it wasn't hurting Ed. The blonde boy stood up and with his right hand, he placed it on the quickly turning drill bit, making the glove that covered it rip and become nothing more than shredded cloth, and sparks flew up in the air, but away from his face. Ed looked up and revealed two golden eyes. And his hair was to match.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Much more had happened, and Ed continued his story. While driving, Ed finally finished the story and in the back seat, behind him, was a laughing Alphonse Heiderich.

Ed finished with a comment on it and Alphonse kept laughing.

But he stopped as he began coughing. Ed looked down, back at the road ahead of him. Al then laughed once more and said to Ed, "Ha ha! Alchemy isn't real, Ed. You're stories are always like that." Al said to Edward.

"You don't believe me?" Ed asked.

"Alchemy isn't real, and it wouldn't be proven morevaluable than the Steam Engine either, Ed." Ed scowled and turned around, his hands leaving the steering wheel and his sight leaving it as well. Now, the car swerved and Ed and Al went flying to the right side of the vehicle.

As the car went to through a small ditch, it easily climbed out and went smashing into a tree…

* * *

_**A/N:** That is, so far, what I wrote for the story. It's called Hagaren the Movie: the Conqueror of Shambala. It's really the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hagane no Renkin Jutsushi, movie. I hope I did well in translating it into English for you. You see, I live in Japan, it's my home country, and I'm a pretty good translator, say my friends. _

_Oh, also, the beginning, before the triple hyphen (---) line, I did not get the whole part down. My memory started to escape me again and I didn't write it down. Once I remember, I will re-edit the movie and put that part back in…I'm telling you this so you know…so please don't be mad or anything of the likes._

_Also, this "A/N" is on the third page. All the other stuff, meaning the movie text, is on the first two pages. I think I did well. It's pretty long so it may take longer than needed._


End file.
